


It's Got Good Plumbing

by Gerec



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Canon Disabled Character, Fluff, Holidays, Jewish Character, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec
Summary: Charles is getting ready to spend the holidays alone this year, what with his lovers both busy and his sister away. But then he finds himself being taken on a sudden adventure, and with more than one delightful surprise in store.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Comments: 26
Kudos: 63
Collections: Secret Mutant Exchange 2019





	It's Got Good Plumbing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terrae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrae/gifts).



> I hope you don't mind the slight deviation I took from your lovely prompt!

It was close to 8:00 at night by the time Charles finally logged off of his laptop, rubbing his temple as he huffed out a tired sigh. The lead up to Christmas was his least favorite time of the year, a near constant stream of _extra office hours_ and _exams_ and _papers_ that marked the end of the fall term. The campus was a veritable madhouse as both students and faculty readied for the university shut down, and most of his own students had already mentally checked out for the holidays. Even his usually unflappable TA Jean had trouble staying focused during this final home stretch, anxious to catch her plane home to the boyfriend in California currently attending USC.

He thought about his own boyfriend – or boy _friends_ , though that was hardly the right term to use at their collective ages – and how he wouldn’t be seeing either of them until closer to New Year’s. Erik had taken his mother and the twins to visit relatives in Germany for Hanukkah, and Logan was busy manning his bar while his employees took much deserved time off to be with their families. And since Raven and Hank were in Costa Rica enjoying some needed time away, Charles found himself alone and a little unmoored for the holidays, with no plans at all for his two week break.

Then again, he _did_ have a standing invitation to Emma’s to spend Christmas with her and Christian, and partake in what would undoubtedly be an outrageously fancy holiday feast. The Frosts spared no expense when it came to throwing parties and indulging in the best that money could buy, as was the case with his own family when his mother and stepfather were still alive. Nowadays, Charles mostly preferred lounging in sweats and eating take-out in front of the TV, to the glitzy, formal affairs that his wealthy friends tended to make of every occasion no matter the size. But this was _Christmas_ , and a holiday he and Raven both adored as children, and a part of him wished that he was spending that time with the people he loved.

The good news of course, was that he could catch up on a ton of sleep, and dig through the mountain of movies and tv shows he’s been meaning to watch all year.

_Professor? Still awake in there?_

He could hear the smile in Jean’s voice as she gently prodded him with her telepathy, only moments before she stuck her head inside his office with a grin. Clearly, he was the last stop before she headed off for the night, already bundled in her winter coat with her laptop slung over her shoulder.

“Yes, but just barely,” he said, returning her smile, and then rolled out from behind the desk so he could give her a proper hug goodbye. “I’m headed home myself in a few minutes. Are you all set for your flight?”

“La Guardia, 6 a.m. sharp, which is much more bearable since you upgraded my ticket to business class,” Jean answered. Pulling away from the hug, she followed with a kiss on his cheek, rubbing at the lipstick smudge she left as she laughed. “I still can’t believe you did that, Charles. It’s too much…but I’ve told you that a hundred times already, haven’t I?”

He grinned. “You have. And I’ve told you a hundred times that you deserve it. I couldn’t have made it through this semester without you. You were the only thing keeping me sane.”

“Oh I don’t know about that,” she said with a teasing quirk of her lips, which only made Charles roll his eyes and chuckle. “I’m sure a certain hunky bartender did his part too? Not to mention the handsome lawyer with the killer smile? Just remember to thank them _properly_ for putting up with your crazy.”

Unlike his sister, who would have said made the same comment with way more sarcasm and eyebrow wagging, the innuendo in Jean’s words were only barely noticeable, which somehow made it more embarrassing and not less to Charles at fifteen years her senior. He glared at her – which had the same effect it would have had on Raven, as in _none at all_ – and shoved her playfully towards the door. “Get going, you. Tell Scott I said ‘hi’ and ask him when he’s going to transfer here to Columbia. I know Moira would love to have him TA for her; she’s told me so, every time I see her.”

“I’m going, I’m going,” Jean said, and then she added, just before she ducked out the door, “Enjoy your time off, Professor. You deserve it.”

And then she was gone, and Charles was left alone in his office, where he spent a few minutes just enjoying the quiet. He sensed relatively few people left in the building with him, so late on the last day before break, and let his telepathy unwind and wander aimlessly as he packed his laptop and papers away.

Which is why Logan managed to surprise him so completely, materializing at his side just as Charles was locking his office door.

“What the--? Logan, what are you _doing_ here?” he asked, once his heart stopped racing and it was no longer lodged in his throat. “You scared me! I didn’t even feel you coming.”

“You must really be tired then, if I could sneak up on _you_ , Chuck,” was the answer he got, along with a smile that was half promise, half shit-eating grin. “Good thing I showed up to give you a lift.”

Charles shook his head, and started wheeling down the corridor towards the exit. “I have my car here, darling. And didn’t you have to close the bar tonight?”

“Slight change of plans,” Logan said, still following alongside Charles as he rolled out the doors and down the ramp. “I'm paying Kitty double to cover me for a few days. How do you feel about taking a little trip with me, hmm? Someplace quiet and cozy with a great view.”

That was when Charles noticed the car that was parked in front of the building, still idling with the driver waiting patiently behind the wheel. The car was definitely a surprise; a move he might have expected from _Erik_ , though even Erik wasn’t the type to send for him in a stretch limo.

 _That_ was the hallmark of someone else entirely.

“Really? You got Tony involved in whatever scheme you’ve cooked up? You know what a bad idea that is, don’t you?”

Logan, the smug bastard, just grinned and opened the limo door, and Charles reluctantly levered himself into the back seat and let him stow his chair for him in the trunk. Once they were both seated and on their way, he poked Logan in the arm and said, “What are we going to do about my car?”

“We’ll come back for it later,” Logan answered, and then he leaned into Charles’ space and kissed him, until they were both a little flushed and breathless. Logan wrapped an arm around his shoulder and tugged him close; close enough to smell that scent of soap and musk that was so distinctly _Logan_. He took a deep breath and relaxed into his hold. “Trust me, this is a good surprise. So don’t go ruining all the fun by overthinking the details, Chuck.”

An unnecessary dig at his need to be in the know, and Charles just _had_ to retaliate by shoving him playfully in the ribs. “Fine, but this had better be good, Logan. It better not be a trip to that old cabin of yours in the middle of nowhere, with no running water and the toilet outside in a hut.” He shivered just thinking about it, which made Logan laugh out loud.

“I promise you, okay? Where we’re going; you won’t need to worry about the plumbing.”

* * *

The plane was just landing as Charles woke from his nap, having fallen asleep about an hour after leaving New York on Tony’s private jet. He would have balked at the expense – both the monetary and the climate – if he didn’t know that it had been outfitted with Stark’s patented arc reactor technology. And he couldn’t deny how much more relaxing it was to travel this way, even discounting the relative luxury; it was never easy navigating security lines in a wheelchair, or dealing with the mental anxiety of thousands of travellers in a busy airport like La Guardia or JFK.

They disembarked the plane and made their way to a parked SUV next to the private landing strip, and Charles got into the passenger seat as Logan loaded their luggage in the back. He was impressed at how well planned and well executed this surprise had turned out to be, as Logan had even packed a suitcase for Charles so they could go straight to the airport from the university. Now they were five and half hours away in Calgary, and - according to Logan at least – close to their final destination.  
  
“You _are_ taking me to a rusty cabin in the middle of nowhere, aren’t you?” he snarked, as Logan climbed into the driver’s seat and buckled his seatbelt. “I swear, if the toilet’s outside I’m getting back in the car and heading right back to a hotel in the city.”

“Stop being such a pain in the ass, Xavier,” Logan said blithely, as they pulled the SUV onto the highway and headed towards the mountains. “We’ll be there in another hour, and you can complain _then_ if it doesn’t meet your exacting standards.”

He sounded so put upon that it made Charles laugh, which in turn made Logan chuckle, his expression softening when Charles reached over and squeezed his hand. They drove the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, punctuated by soft music on the radio and the occasional update about their respective days. Soon enough they were pulling onto a side road that led up a winding hill to a stunning villa, a gorgeous, over-sized property of rich wood paneling and stone.

“Logan…this is beautiful,” he said, as they pulled into the driveway and parked the car, the lights from within making the entire thing gleam like a jewel. “And it’s gigantic! There must be, what? Four bedrooms in this place?”

His lover snorted, setting the chair by the passenger door for Charles before unloading the luggage. “Five actually, and all of ‘em have ensuite bathrooms. Your bestie Tony’s idea; said you deserved a nice place to relax.”

“Oh no.” He shook his head and laughed, because of course it was Tony, who never did anything by half. “It’s ridiculous isn’t it?”

“You tell me.” Logan slammed the trunk and grabbed the bags, and started herding Charles towards the front door. “There’s a gym, a lap pool and a steam room, a pool table and a wine cellar. Oh and it has like, eight fireplaces if you count the three outdoor ones, and a hot tub with an unobstructed view of the Three Sisters Mountains. It’s not has homey as my little place in the woods, but hey, at least it’s got good plumbing.”

Charles grabbed his hand in his excitement and tugged him close for a kiss, forcing Logan to bend over to meet him or risk falling right into his lap. “I _love_ this surprise. Thank you for bringing me out here; it’s perfect.”

“I’m glad,” Logan answered, and then he knocked on the door, and Charles wondered if the villa’s caretaker was still there to handle any last minute requests. “But the surprise isn’t over yet.”

And then the door opened and Erik was standing there, wearing an apron over his turtleneck and khakis, sharing an amused look with Logan as Charles gawped like a goldfish.

“Took you long enough to get here,” Erik said, as he too leaned over to give Charles a kiss – longer and deeper than a simple hello, but mercifully, not enough to make Charles do anything embarrassing right there on the doorstep. “Anybody want some stew?”

* * *

After a short tour of the villa, where an incredulous Erik laughed when Charles asked if he was the one who put up the giant Douglas fir in the living room – ‘Charles, I draw the line at decorating a _Christmas_ tree, even for you. The service did it.’ – they all sat down at the kitchen table to eat. He was ravenous, and helped himself to seconds and then thirds, even though he’d already eaten a delicious meal on the plane. Charles loved it when Erik cooked, which wasn’t as often as either of them liked given their busy schedules, and it was doubly a treat when he made one of Charles’ favorites from Edie’s recipes.

“So are you going to tell me what you’re doing here?” he asked, once the three of them had migrated to the leather couch in front of the giant bay window, the four-sided glass fireplace warm at their backs. It was too dark to see outside at this time of night, but Erik assured him that the view in the morning would take his breath away. “Why aren’t you in Dusseldorf? Where’s Edie and the children? And when did you and Logan get cozy enough to plan a surprise _together_?”

Erik laughed before he answered, “I missed you, and wanted to spend time with you on your break. Logan had the same idea, so we decided to plan something together instead of trying to fight over who got to see you on which day.”

“And we might have mentioned the idea to Tony and Emma, and they suggested this place,” Logan added. “Said it would be the kind of ‘roughing it’ that you wouldn’t mind doing. So we let them help arrange it, and here we are.”

“I still can’t believe this is happening,” Charles said, and he sank deeper against the cushions, letting the tension from the week slowly seep from his shoulders. “This is perfect. You’re both perfect. Can we stay forever?”

“Unfortunately not,” was the answer, and though Charles said it as a joke he couldn’t help but groan in disappointment. “And we’re only going to be alone here for a week. Mama and Wanda and Pietro are going to join us for a few days too, if that’s agreeable with you; they’ll be flying in on the 30th for New Year’s.”

Charles swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned his head against Erik’s shoulder. “Nothing would make me happier, darling.”

“Then it’s all settled. We’re going to do nothing all week but eat, sleep, fuck and maybe play an occasional game a pool. And you’re going to let us pamper the crap out of you, Chuck, until the rug rats come and turn this place upside down.”

“As said father of those rug rats, I should be offended,” Erik drawled, as Logan laughed and pressed a kiss to Charles’ forehead. “But he’s not wrong. They’ll be no resting once they get here, so we should make the best of things while we can.”

Cocooned by the dark and the snow that blanketed the world outside, and snuggled between the two men that he loved, Charles couldn’t think of anything he’d rather be doing, or anyplace he’d rather be.

“Rest is good,” he said, “but sex is better. And since the kids are coming soon we’d all better get started.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It's Got Good Plumbing [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897793) by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan)




End file.
